


makikoigami | Advent Drabble #5 - Digimon Adventure

by MakikoIgami



Series: Makiko Igami's Advent Drabbles 2013 [5]
Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tai, Matt and Sora meet on the way to the Digital World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	makikoigami | Advent Drabble #5 - Digimon Adventure

Coming to the Digiworld on the first of August was a given, but over the years a tradition of visiting their old friends on Christmas had also become a tradition. Mostly because mothers and fathers of the Digidestined loved to have their children and grandchildren around them during New Years and also there were too many traditions that none of them wanted to miss.

Thus, as Taichi Yagami reached Izzy's laboratory, he wasn't really surprised to see Sora and Matt with their children. It was a little awkward to see the four of them, but he quickly swallowed the jealousy that arouse in him at the sight - the only two people he had ever fallen in love with his whole life being happy together should be a means to be happy himself, not one to be jealous over - and ran over to greet them.

"Yo! Sora, Matt! It's been a while!" he called out to them and they turned around, smiling warmly at them and he wondered how he could have ever been jealous. Even if they had each other, he knew the two of them shared a bond with him that was probably just as strong as the one between themselves.

"Taichi!" Sora called out and waved him over. "It's really been quite some time... How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, as always!" Taichi beamed. He came to this particular office a lot, because it was Tokyo's main entrance to the digiworld, at least until the big entrance was going to be opened up next year, a project that he and Izzy had worked on hard for the past few years.

"Yeah, I heard! By the way, these are Daiki and Yuki," Sora introduced the small boy with hair like his mother and the older blonde girl who looked just like her father at that age..

"Daiki?" Taichi echoed silently to himself, but he knelt down and offered his hand to both children, grinning broadly at the two of them. "My name is Tai, I'm a very good friend of your parents. It's nice to finally meet you two."

He continued smiling for a long, awkward time until Matt finally leaned down to his children and muttered, "Hey, you two, that's not how I brought you up. Say hello to Tai."

After that, he received a more or less heart-felt hello from the pair of children, who seemed to be more interested in the two young digimon they were holding. He laughed awkwardly and decided not to push his luck, but instead concentrated back on his friend.

"How was the moon?" he grinned, startling slightly when Matt's smile ended up being a little melancholic.

"It was nice... though I wish you could have been there with us. We could have used some of your courage," the blond man admitted sincerely, only a hint of teasing giving him away.

"Ah, well, you see, I'm not good with places where it's hard to breathe," he gave back, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin. When he looked up, his face was completely cheerful again though and he winked up at his still taller friend.

Matt caught on and he snorted softly. "That's why you're dealing with politicians."

It was a tease, because the two of them knew he didn't like the atmosphere on the international stage, that everybody was so full of lies there that a straight-laced person like Taichi ended up being frustrated more than just once, which ended up with a visit to the bar more often than he liked. At the end of the day it also meant there were a lot of drunk phone calls which usually didn't end up being meant for young ears, but they always ended up at the Ishida-household. Thankfully he had always reached Sora or Matt and never one of their children.

"I guess... Well, I'm glad to be having friends like you," he winked and he held back a laugh when he saw how Matt also remembered these drunken phone and sometimes even booty calls.

"Enough of that!" Sora separated them and pushed them inside the laboratory where everyone was waiting for them. "We should go, I bet Izzy and the others are waiting already. Kari's taking care of Makoto?"

Taichi nodded curtly, leaving his son in his sister's care while he had to deal with foreign affairs. They seemed to have arrived early this year. The two old friends looked at each other, memories of the past making their chests swell fondly as they secretly locked hands and stepped forward.

Not matter how old they got, their adventure would never be over.


End file.
